


Blindfolds (Dean x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean and the reader try out using a blindfold one night...





	Blindfolds (Dean x reader)

There was something about the way Dean looked at you as he held that soft black piece of fabric in his hand. The way he twirled it around before you shut your eyes obediently and heard him take a step. The fabric was gentle over your face but dark, Dean’s hands falling away telling you to open your eyes. You always did and always were cast into darkness. You shut them again, no need for them to be open anyways and waited for whatever Dean had planned.

“I want to play a game,” said Dean, his voice on the other side of the room.

“Of course you do,” you said, trying to get your hunter’s instincts to kick in. You heard him shift behind you, settle on the bed as you turned around to face him. “Gotta do better than that baby.”

“We aren’t playing that game, sweetheart,” said Dean, his hands suddenly there, pulling you down onto the bed. “Spread your legs for me baby girl.”

You felt Dean shift the air around you, on the bed but hovering over you now. 

“Suck or fuck?” he asked and you groaned. Was it his face that was right over yours or his cock waiting for your lips to wrap around it? Was he staring at your waiting and slicked up pussy or was his dick twitching in anticipation of thrusting in? Dean always gave you what you wanted regardless of how you answered but you’d been on a winning streak and wanted to extend it.

“I’m thinking…” you said, letting yourself register how the bed was dipping, how there was a certain wave of heat coming in light bursts over one part of your body. “My Dean wants to get straight to the fucking tonight,” you said, reaching your head up and crashing your lips against his.

Dean grinned against you as he rolled so he was on his back, most likely looking up at you with hazy eyes. His large hands guided you to sit up and lift your hips, slowly moving them down, letting you feel every inch of his cock on the way back down.

“Uhf,” you let out, settling your hands on his chest, moving your feet to get comfortable.

“You’re driving tonight,” said Dean, resting one hand on your hip, the other moving to rest behind his head most likely. You ground yourself down on him, rolling your hips, forcing at least one whine from him before his hips bucked up.

“Thought I was driving,” you chided, pushing a hand down on his stomach. Dean groaned and you imagined he was biting his bottom lip as you gave slow circles of your hips. It only lasted briefly as you used the power of your thighs to lift almost all the way off and pound back down on him, his tip running along your walls the entire time.

You went fast and hard until your legs burned and sweat was running down your body. Dean’s hands were wandering over you, both of you getting close as you buried his cock in you to the hilt every time. One of his hands moved to your stomach and began to travel down but you pushed it away.

Just him, you were going to get there from just him. Dean’s grip on your hips tightened, helping you power through as your legs began to tremble. 

“Y/N, come for me, need to feel it,” said Dean, his words sounding louder and needier than they actually were. But the blindfold made his pants and sweet sounds echo in your head, driving you to lean back.

That was all it took as the next time Dean filled you up, you were both coming, Dean’s back arching just as hard as your own. When your legs felt like jello, Dean helped you off of him and beside him. You were a hot, sweaty mess and the kiss you received on your cheek surprised you, sending a shudder through you. Long fingers dipped along your skin, slipping the material up and off your head, your eyes adjusting to the dim light, Dean looking as flushed as you felt.

“I got to make this game harder, I think,” said Dean, mumbling against your cheek. “You might starting getting cocky if you keep winning.”

“But I like getting cock,” you said, Dean’s lips curling up.

“Now _that,_ you can have as much as you want.”


End file.
